Duele verte
by Mascara H
Summary: Mi infierno inicio cuando te conocí... así que ardamos juntos. Lemmon, AU, One-Song.


Este es otro One-Song de la canción "Duele verte" de Ricardo Arjona.

Tal vez ya las aburrí poniendo cosas cortas pero es que las prefiero porque soy muy fácil de distraer así que las pocos historias largas que tengo siempre me salen mal porque mi cabeza es un poco… creo que no esta en su lugar, le faltan unas cuantas tuercas así qué prefiero relatos cortos que no se me olviden y que no puedan perderme a lo largo de la narración.

Advertencia: Contienen mucho calor . Es subida de tono y material solo para personas mayores de edad, si eres menor entras bajo tu responsabilidad.

Siempre olvido el "Disclaimer" pero ya todas sabemos que los personajes son de J.K y de la WB y que yo soy una ilusa que le gusta imaginar cosas locas sobre esos personaje.

Veo mi reloj y marca las 12:00 pm.

-Maldición- suelto sin remordimiento aunque la anciana a mi lado me mire mal. Llevo diez minutos de retraso, minutos que son irrecuperables y todo por un tonto que se le ocurrió tener un accidente precisamente a esta hora, ojala se muera por inoportuno.

Me bajo del autobús, espero algún día poder ahorrar lo suficiente como para comprar un auto y no de perder minutos de besos y caricias.

Entro al lujoso hotel. El recepcionista me ve y me sonríe cómplicemente. No le regreso la sonrisa, todos los días es igual y el idiota no comprende que esto que hago no es un logro para mi, por lo menos no mientras siga siendo clandestino.

Marco el séptimo piso y mi corazón empieza a latir mas fuerte, se que estarás ahí esperando por mi, aunque no sea el único en tu vida en estos 90 minutos que me regalas a diario me siento tu dueño, el de tu olor, de tu piel, de tus besos esos que han quemado mis labios miles de veces y a la vez son bálsamo sanador.

Introduzco la llave magnética en la cerradura y el olor a ti me llena los pulmones, al entrar te veo en la cama con tus delicadas piernas cruzadas mientras lees, sonrío porque a pesar de lo que haces nunca dejaras de ser la mujer mas sabia e inteligente que conozco.

Me miras, esa primer mirada siempre es la misma. De culpa. Pero no dura mucho, no más de lo que yo tardo en llegar a tu lado, tomarte del cuello y besarte luego de eso tu culpa desaparece hasta que te diga adiós con otro beso más.

El libro que leías ya esta sobre el piso alfombrado y tú sobre mí. Me besas con sed de amor y de comprensión, con la pasión que pausas hasta cada encuentro. Se que no eres feliz con el mequetrefe de tu marido, un hombre sin ideas, sin principios y sin saber lo que es amar, por lo menos eso creo porque en tres años de matrimonio no ha sabido amarte lo suficiente para que le seas fiel. Aunque no creo que él te sea fiel a ti, no si no te ve, ni te toca porque es imposible no amar a una mujer como tu. Sacas mi camisa y te inclinas a besar mi torso, puedo sentir tus uñas rasgarme y tu lengua juega con mi piel erizada de tanto placer, estiras una mano y tomas mi miembro aun sobre mi pantalón. Se que no estoy invitado a la boda de tu primo, se que no podré estar a tu lado tomando tu mano mientras hacen el brindis por la felicidad de los novios, pero se que soy yo quien te hace sacar los mas bajos instintos de tu ser, soy el dueño de tus fantasías y de tus eróticos sueños. Pero sabes perfectamente que siempre estaré hay para cuando tu te decidas por mi.

Dejo de pensar en mi futuro contigo y me centro en el presente que me esta haciendo hervir. Te tomo de los muslos y me siento en la cama encajándote en mi cintura.

-Hola- te saludo con las pupilas dilatadas por tus besos de naufraga.

-Llegas en retardo- afilas tus labios hacia los lados, pareces la ama del juego cuando haces eso, y lo eres.

-Te los compensare- me dirijo a tu cuello y enredo los dedos en tus castaños rizos.

-Sabes que es imposible- el peso del tiempo cae sobre nosotros y es palpable en tu voz.

-No pienses en nadie más que en mí, por favor- te suplico sin dejar mi labor en tu piel marcando con saliva lo que es mío.

-No puedo pensar ni en mi cuando haces estragos en mi cuerpo como en mi...- no dices mas pero yo se el final de esa frase. Se que me amas aunque nunca te atreves a decirlo.

No dejo de sujetar tu cabello y una de mis manso se desliza por tu contorno mientras tu te restriegas contra mi pecho y mi entrepierna, siento mi miembro aumentar de tamaño por tus sensuales movimientos. No se si sea de locos pero me encanta que me hagas eso, que te presiones contra mi aun con la ropa puesta, me parece mas sensual el saber que debajo de tanta tela esta lo que me vuelve loco, ese tesoro que pierdo cada día a las 1:20 pm. y que redescubro al siguiente día, sorprendiéndome cada vez de sentirme tan en casa cuando somos unos.

Bajo por tu clavícula y escucho gemir mi nombre, bajas tu mano por mi espalda y la metes dentro de mi camisa, arañas a tu placer y para el mío. Tus pechos me llaman y mi boca no tarda en llenarlos de caricias aun sobre la ropa. Tengo que detener mi labor para permitirte sacarme la camisa. Mi cabello queda más revuelto y te ríes y lo tomas en tus manos para removerlo mucho más.

-¿Cuando dejara de ser tan rebelde?- me dices ronca.

No respondo y sigo devorando tus senos, deslizo con una mano tu blusa desde el hombro que deja tu sostén negro a la vista.

-Para que combine con tu cabello- dices mirándome desde arriba. Sabes que adoro verte de lencería negra, me alegra que te preocupes un poco por mis gustos. Beso el borde de tus senos y paso la lengua por la piel que se encuentra un poco fría pero que se calienta con mi contacto.

Me tomas de los hombros y me tiras de espalda a la cama, te pones de pie y puedo disfrutar de una esplendida vista. Tus piernas firmes a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, tu vientre plano y tú camisa a medio vestir combina perfectamente con esa mirada de salvajismo que llevas, me haces temblar de anticipación. Te sacas la camisa con pasibilidad y luego te acaricias los pechos incitándome, llamándome.

Trato de levantarme pero tu pie en mi estomago me detiene, no quieres que te ayude, quieres provocarme, ponerme. Una mano camina por tu vientre y se mete en tus pantalones, no veo lo que esa mano hace dentro pero si me lo imagino por el brinquito que distes. Veo como la mueves despacio, tus ojos, que de ves en cuando se cierran, me miran con superioridad.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto ahogado por tus gemidos de placer, ese que me encantaría darte pero que estoy disfrutado de ver como te lo das tu misma.

No respondes, sigues haciendo lo que haces, la otra mano saca tu sostén y me lo arrojas a la cara, tus senos blancos y ese rosado pezón hacen que mi erección duela mucho. Te arrodillas sobre mi y colocas tu sexo sobre el mío, puedo sentir tu mano moverse dentro de tus pantalones y sobre mi miembro al mismo tiempo, nos das placer a ambos aun sin quitarnos la ropa.

Tu respiración es irregular y la mía también, tomas una de mis manos y la aprietas fuerte mientras tienes tu primer orgasmo y veo como tu cuerpo se sacude, tus rodillas no pueden mas y caes sobre mi, yo no resisto ver como experimentas el mas puro éxtasis y también dejo irme en mi primer orgasmo.

Beso la coronilla de tu cabeza y te abrazo, nuestro dorsos desnudos se acoplan en un abrazo tierno, no importa que tengamos el sexo mas salvaje, que realicemos las mas eróticas fantasías, pero ese abrazo tierno nunca falta, es mi cable a tierra, mi indicador de que me amas y que no es sexo lo que nos hace crear este cielo en medio de el infierno que es mi vida todo por amarte.

Te alzas apoyando tus manos a los lados de mi cabeza, me miras y sonríes de lado, besas mi mejilla luego quitas mis gafas despacio.

-Tienes unos lindos ojos- me dices mientras besas en medio de mis cejas.

-Y solo te ven a ti- giro y nuevamente la pasión se enciente en medio de los dos, mi erección es tan notable sobre tus muslos que gimes cuando me muevo insinuante.

Beso tu anatomía, desde las sombras mas oscuras en tus ojos hasta tu defecto mas visible entre tus manos, se que eres fuerte pero no tanto como para soportar la vida que llevas, y tengo miedo de no ser el elegido a pesar de saber que si soy el indicado.

Tus piernas presionan mi espalda mientras bajo tu pantalón y luego tu ropa interior, tu desnudes es el claro ejemplo de que ya no queda nada mas entre nosotros, ya somos mas que amantes de trinchera.

El sabor salado de tu piel me quema la lengua con éxtasis, y tus manos intentando desabrochar mi pantalón me causas piel de gallina. Me centro en el medio de tu cuerpo, mirando tus ojos de regodeo y anticipación, sabes que te haré disfrutar y la espera te excita mucho más. Me pierdo en medio de tus piernas, mi lengua recorre cada pliegue de tu húmeda intimidad saboreando el sabor amargo de lo malo y de lo prohibido, tus uñas se clavan en tus palmas a la vez que tu talón hace lo mismo en mi espalda. Presionas mi cabeza con tus muslos y llevo mis manos a ellos acariciándolos sin dejar de mover mi lengua contra tu sexo haciendo que los relajes un poco, lo suficiente para que no me asfixies por la presión que ejercías. Te llevo al siguiente orgasmo disfrutando de tus ojos cerrados y el gemido que muere contra tus dientes apretados. Se que al recuperarte querrás llevarme al mismo cielo pero no lo permitiré porque mi pene esta morado de lo mucho que ha esperado para hundirse en ti. Así que sin dejar que la cordura llegue a tu cerebro me levanto y beso tu hombre mientras me deslizo dentro de ti, al parecer nunca me será suficiente lo que tomo de tu cuerpo.

Los dedos de mis pies se apoyan contra la cama haciendo de palanca perfecta para mis impulsos, mis caderas tratan de taladrar en las tuyas, mis labios desangran los tuyos en besos salvajes, y aun me siento lejos de ti, lejos de amarte a la hora que me plazca y por el tiempo que desee. Se que estos minutos en esta habitación es lo suficiente para calmar mi ansia por unas horas, pero no mi anhelo de hacerte la mujer que comparta mis alegrías.

Con un poco de esfuerzo logro girarnos y apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo de la cama te tomo de la cintura para acomodarte nuevamente sobre mi, me ciñes el cuello con tus brazos y ahora marcas el ritmo, te dejas caer sobre mi con ímpetu y yo alzo las caderas ayudándote, mientras bebo el sudor que se resbala de tu quijada. Ambos estamos cerca y a un paso del precipicio pero tratamos de contenernos, retrasando el momento que siempre se cumple, el final.

-Ámame aunque sea en la oscuridad- dices en medio de mis labios- no pares, nunca lo hagas- te echas hacia atrás apoyando tus manos en mis piernas y te empujas cada vez mas fuerte haciéndome entrar mucho mas dentro de ti.

-Lo haría si fuera posible- y así se repite todos los días la misma historia, yo tratando de alargar los minutos y tú conformándote con lo que te espera al salir de aquí.


End file.
